London Calling
by Nemainofthewater
Summary: It was a Monday when Ianto Jones had finally had enough.


Author: Nemainofthewater

Title: London Calling

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise, it all belongs to the BBC.

It was a Monday when Ianto Jones had finally had enough. He was tired of being ignored and he definitely wouldn't miss the constant calls of 'Teaboy!' by Torchwood's resident medic. Most off all, he wouldn't miss Captain Flirts-a-lot Harkness with his secrets and his tall stories and his stares…

Ianto entered the Hub with the usual noise ringing in his ears for what would probably be the next to last time, at least it would if he had anything to do with it!, and walked into Jack's office, where the all powerful Boss of Torchwood was sitting at his desk, doodling.

"I'm resigning," said Ianto. There was no point in beating around the bush.

"Resigning?" repeated Jack.

"Yes sir. I know the procedure of course."

"Resigning?" asked Jack.

Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Yes, resigning." Said Ianto, talking slowly with the air of explaining things to a small, very thick child.

Jack stood up, and walked over to where Ianto was standing by the door. He stared into his eyes for a few moments.

"Are you sure about this?"He asked, "You are, aren't you." He continued without pausing. " Look, you've got a lot of vacation time saved up. Take a few days off to think about it."

"Sir, I'm very sure about this,' said Ianto.

"Go home, pack a bag, and get out of Cardiff for a bit. When you come back, if you still want to resign, I won't stop you."

"Sir, I have made up my mind, and I don't believe that anything in the next few days is going to change it."

"Then a few days wait shouldn't matter." Jack paused, trying to think of a way that would convince the young man in front of him to accept his offer.

"Please." He finally said softly.

Ianto stood in his apartment, suitcase open in front of him, ready for his holiday. He wasn't quite sure how Jack had talked him into this, but he suspected that it had something to do with the eyes that had been pleadingly staring at him.

Ianto shook off that train of thought. He was going to go on this holiday, come back and resign. With that thought firmly in mind, he turned around and started to pack.

After all, it was the middle of August, so the Christmas disaster wasn't going to be any trouble, and he was only going to London for a couple of days anyway. The universe surely didn't hate him that much.

Jack Harkness stood in his office.

If Ianto wanted to quit, then that was fine. He wasn't the other man's keeper. He wouldn't really leave Torchwood, it was all he had, and he just needed a few days to himself.

Jack casually walked over to the computers down in the Hub. Tosh, Owen and Gwen were out for lunch break; he had insisted.

He logged on, and he casually started to track Ianto's credit card. After all, it wouldn't do for him to completely be ignorant of where Ianto was going. There might be an invasion, and they might need the extra manpower.

London, huh? Well, that was pretty dangerous. No knowing what was going on there, and aliens seemed to treat it as the place to go to invade. UNIT had a base there, but it would be remiss of him not to go along and check out all possible threats.

And if he just so happened to check how Ianto was doing every now and then while working? Well, who would blame him?

He quickly double-checked the hotel where Ianto had made the reservation. He just needed to give the team a few reminders and warnings (don't forget to feed the weevils or feed Myfanwy, remember to make sure to be on standby at all times in case of the Rift, don't cause the end of the world…) and then he could be off immediately.

The computer pinged; his train ticket was ready and he was set to go in five hours.

Jack smiled to himself. London wouldn't know what had hit it.

Ianto boarded the train, the earliest one he had been able to find, and sat down. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do once he got to London, but it would probably all work out in the end. Hopefully.

And while he started to read his book, he never noticed Jack Harkness sitting three seats down from him.

Once he arrived, he took his suitcase, hailed a taxi and checked into his way to his hotel. He made his way up to his room, and then he took his clothes out of his suitcase and unpacked. That done, he sat on his bed. He had no idea what to do next. He hadn't been on holiday since he moved back to Cardiff, being on suspension didn't count, and before that he had gone places with Lisa.

Finally, he left his room and took the lift down. He might as well find a place to eat. The lift was clear glass, and Ianto looked down at the people waiting below him. He lifted his eyes up. A familiar man was walking through the doors, coat swishing around his feet.

Ianto was suddenly gripped by fear. He was here, alone in a big city, with no acquaintances and no witnesses. What was Jack doing here?


End file.
